


Peter Parker Drabbles

by Lavender_Latte



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BecauseOtherwiseThisWouldBeWeird, F/M, I'mJustLonelyIt's3AM, MyOFCisJustThirdPersonReader, PeterIsAnAdult, PeterManIMeanSpiderParker, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Latte/pseuds/Lavender_Latte
Summary: Peter Parker x Third Person Reader drabbles and short headcanons(my OFC is just "She")
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Snooze Button

The bed dipped and she heard a heavy sigh of exhaustion to her right. Strong arms wrapped around her and damp hair tickled her neck. He probably needed a haircut. 

“Long night?” Her voice was quiet in the darkness of the room. 

The responding sigh was answer enough. She turned over in his arms and took in his tired brown eyes, drooping from fatigue. She shifted so he could put his head against her chest and she could hold him. Her hands carded through his hair. 

“S’okay Peter, go to sleep. The world can take a day off tomorrow.”

“Have to go out tomorrow.”

“No baby, you really don’t. The cops have it under control and if you’re truly worried, we can call Tony.”

He grumbled into her chest and she kissed the top of his head. “The world can live without Spider-Man for one day, Parker. Sleep now. I love you.”

He pressed a soft kiss to her heart and hummed contentedly. She smiled a little and felt his breathing even out to the rhythm of her heartbeat. Eventually she fell asleep too. The night was quiet, the city was asleep, and tomorrow would be a lazy day for both of them. There wasn’t a worry in the world Iron Man couldn’t handle, or SHIELD for that matter. Let the web-slinging spider sleep.


	2. Spider Parker- UH I mean Peter Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader is smart, and Peter is so dumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: implied almost rape

“Don’t worry, sweet thing, it’ll feel good. After a minute.” A sneer split his face and revealed yellowing teeth. 

Her heart thudded in her chest. She’d take this son of a bitch if she had to. How dare he even breathe in her direction?

“Please, I’ll give you all I have. I have money, and you can take my phone, or my jewelry... “ One more step. 

“I don’t want your money sweet cheeks, I want something else.”

Gotcha. 

She kneed him in the balls as hard as she could. That’ll teach him to-

“Hey dickhead! Let’s leave the nice girl alone alright?” 

The man was flung off her and slammed against the other alley wall. Something white held him there, some sort of webbing- webbing. 

“Hey there uh… lady? You okay?”

Spider-Man jumped down from the roof opposite her and walked tentatively towards her. The eyes of the suit were widened in worry. That voice. It sounded so familiar... she couldn’t put her finger on it but-

“Hello? You okay? Did he do anything to you?”

Spider-Man stepped closer to her and she stumbled backwards. Her mind raced and her hands shook. Her own heartbeat thudded in her head. Spider-Man hadn’t moved but his arms reached out as if to comfort her. He said her name. She breathed in, blinked, narrowed her eyebrows. He said her name. How did he know her name?

“It’s on your backpack, name tag.”

Had she said that out loud? She remembered the name tag. MJ and her had the same bag, but MJ was adamant that hers should remain unscathed, so Peter had put it on there to specify which one was hers. But that name tag had fallen off when she backed into the wall, had gone into the sewage drain.

Peter Parker. That’s who Spider-Man sounded like. 

She looked the mask right in the eye, assessed the vigilante. He was roughly the same height, and now that she thought about it, she‘d seen Peter shirtless lately and she had caught glimpse of some impressive abs. Not that it affected how she felt about him in the slightest, she’d liked him since last year in freshman year of high school. A set of abs were just a perk, a perk that seemed like it would go hand in hand with vigilante-ing at night. 

“Hello? Are you listening?”

“Sorry... I was thinking about someone.”

Spider-Man gave her a quizzical look—as much as he could with only eyes to express himself— and rested a hand on his hip. “Is there anyone I can bring you to? Friend? Boyfriend? Home?”

She blinked. “Uh, no, not- not a boyfriend. I don’t- I need to get to Ned’s house.”

“Oh alright, it’s actually on my way, come on.” He relaxed and gestured for her to take his hand. 

Got him. She narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

“Peter Benjamin Parker.”

Spider-Man froze. There was no other reason for him to freeze unless it was true. Christ, and she thought she was just going on adrenaline. Her friend was nearly dying every night. The pictures in the news- he’d been impaled last month. Emotion surged through her an she felt a lump in the back of her throat.

Peter Parker, her best friend and boy she loved was impaled last month.

“How did- Ned. I said Ned.”

She choked on a sob and stumbled forward. This couldn’t be real, he wasn’t Spider-Man, he wouldn’t do that to himself. But she thought about the caring boy she fell in love with and knew that he would do anything to help people. She was close enough to him that she could reach out and touch him now. She stepped closer still, gripped the ends of the mask and pulled gently. He didn’t stop her. 

“Peter.” His name was a prayer and a curse on her lips. “Peter, oh my god. You’re- you could’ve died.”

“Not really, he wasn’t even armed-“

“Last month you had a spear jutting out of your stomach. How are- how did- how?” 

“Oh, uh, superhuman healing.”

She put a shaking hand on his cheek. “Who’s been helping you?”

“Ned, MJ, May. And Mr. Stark, which is how I got the suit in the first place-“

“Okay, what I’m hearing is that I’m the last person to know”

“‘I wanted to tell you so badly. Please don’t be mad at me.” Even in the dim lighting of the street lamp she could see the guilt in his eyes and shook her head softly. 

“I could never be mad at you.” She felt tears sting her eyes, “So nobody helps you when you bleed out? You could die on the street and nobody would know?”

“Mr. Stark would know, he gets notifications and stuff. The whole spear thing made him angry, so I laid low for a bit, but Dr. Banner patched me up.”

“How about normal nights? I don’t believe you don’t get beat up normally.”

“I do... I usually just wait overnight for them to heal.”

“You always look so tired.” She worries her lip in thought as she pieced together the reality of the situation. “Peter, honey, you can’t go on like this.”

He clenched his jaw but she beat him to it, “Not the superhero stuff. I know what that means to you, but you need to go to someone when you get hurt, got it? I’m no doctor but I can offer company and you don’t have to hurt alone.”

Peter smiled softly. “Deal.”

“And I want to try on the suit.” She weakly jested and he barked out a laugh. 

“I’d like to see that.” 

She sighed, she felt exhausted. She couldn’t imagine what he felt like every day, swinging around the city and looking out for the little guy. 

“Come here.” She held him tight and breathed him in, fingers tangling in his hair and his mouth brushing the outside of her neck. “Thank you.”

He smiled against her hair and held her back. “Anytime.”

“We’re a team now, okay? Team Spidey. Me, you, MJ, Ned.”

Peter chuckled and pressed their foreheads together. “Sounds fun.”

“Okay get back home, Spider-Man, or Aunt May is gonna kick your ass.”

“You got it, boss.”


	3. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is an intern at Stark industries with Peter. Tony is fine and everyone is fine and nobody dies because I said so.

It was a regular day at the compound as she made her into the elevator. No matter how long she interned here, she’d never get used to seeing her childhood heroes all at once every week. Of course they were everything she dreamt they’d be, and then some, and they went out of their way to make everyone feel welcome. 

“Good morning Captain, Clint, Ms. Romanoff, Dr. Banner.” 

“Morning’ kid.” Clint yawned and stretched. “Bit early for you to be here, what’s up?”

She grinned, “Secret task from Mr. Stark. It’s probably a coffee run, but I don’t mind. I needed to get out of the house anyways.”

Natasha smiled tightly at her, “How’s the sister? She doing okay?”

Her smile faltered, “Getting better. Arm’s still broken but her legs seem to work a little better.”

Steve nodded reassuringly, “That’s good to hear.”

The elevator dinged and she waved before stepping out, “Bye guys! Have a fantastic day and kick some super-villain ass for me, yeah?”

Dr. Banner smiled softly and Clint barked out a laugh. “Sure thing kiddo.”

She made her way to the lab and ran into Peter on the way. He cursed under his breath as his papers slipped from his arms. They both bent down to pick them up. 

“Sorry Peter, I wasn’t looking- I mean I was but I didn’t see you...”

Peter smiled, “Nah, it’s no problem. I should’ve seen you coming. What with the spidey sense and all.”

Six months after interning for Stark, she’d visited the lab for the first time. Tony was building some sort of spider suit and Peter was rambling about web shooters, so it didn’t take long for her to figure out who he was making it for. After all, Tony didn’t just fly people out to see him unless they were Harley Keener or any of the Avengers. (Plus, she’d seen Peter shirtless, and band kids on the Mathletics team don’t just grow abs overnight).

Peter shot her another grin and once they’d both stood up and his papers were in his hands, he held out his arms for a hug. She obliged. He smelled like oranges and cinnamon. Sometimes, when he was covered in blood and showed up at the tower late at night to get patched up, he still faintly smelled like that. She didn’t know how. 

“Missed you too, Parker.”

His arms were warm around her and he squeezed once before pulling away. They walked towards the lab and opened the door to find Tony tinkering with a prototype black blaster.

“What’s this? For Agent Romanoff?”

Tony hummed and nodded, “Was gonna make you something too, so you can defend yourself.”

“Tony-“

“No. No arguments. You aren’t safe where you live right now, and I’d sleep better knowing you were.”

Tony knew exactly how to get her to agree— his anxiety. After they lost Peter she had to make sure Tony was eating alright and she made it a habit to check in with Pepper to see how he slept. FRIDAY kept her updated for the most part when she was at the Tower, but it was hard to keep track of what he was doing when she was busy doing her actual job as an intern.Those few months she wished she could somehow replace Peter, fix that gaping hole in their hearts, but she knew that it would never be filled. 

Tony wasn’t the only one with panic attacks. Practically everyone in the world suffered from the Blip. She’d lost her sister, and when all was restored, she almost lost her again in a car crash.

She felt her heartbeat pick up and her breathing go unsteady at the unwelcome reminder of her loss. She clenched her jaw; she couldn’t have a panic attack here. Not with Tony and Peter watching. The latter placed a hand at the small of her back and rubbed gentle circles. 

“I’d feel better too, knowing you were safe.”

She returned back to the conversation and huffed. She knew the basic hand to hand combat and quick maneuvers from Nat. She could protect herself without high tech blasters.

“I’ll be fine. Besides, I have Spider-Man watching over me.” 

Peter shook his head fondly and slung his arm around her shoulder. She closed her eyes and breathed in. He was okay, she was fine. Everything was fine. A throat cleared and she snapped her attention to Tony, who had an eyebrow raised and a glint in his eyes. She resisted the urge to flip him off; after all, this was a professional setting.

“You doing okay?” She changed the topic to Tony, successfully diverting the billionaire.

Tony chuckled dryly. “One week. That’s the longest I’ve gone so far.”

She smiled bright, “That’s progress! You’re doing better than me.”

Peter’s smile faded and she felt him tense. They hadn’t talked about her own anxiety much, she wasn’t ready to bare that part of her to him. They were close friends, and she was sure he didn’t really want to know how bad it really was. “How long have you gone?”

She averted her eyes and focused on Tony, not meeting Peter’s burning gaze. ”How are the new suits coming?”

Tony sucked in a breath. “Kid…”

“It’s not important.”

Tony clicked his tongue and glared. “It’s always important. I have someone if you to want to-“

“I’m fine. And actually, I saw Pepper on my way up here, she wanted you to find her.” It wasn’t a lie, she overheard one of the employees mentioning that Pepper needed him for something. But it was obvious she was deflecting the topic.

Tony got up grudgingly and hugged the two of them. He smelled like coffee and motor oil. “I love you two dweebs.”

She felt affection bloom in her heart. Her own dad had died in the Battle of New York. Tony was the closest thing she had to one. The billionaire left the lab and she proceeded to clean up the shards of glass on the floor from a vial of whatever he was making. Probably a new kind of web fluid for Peter. 

“Hey…” Speak of the devil. 

She sighed through her nose and turned slowly. “Hey yourself.” 

“Look, I think it helps to talk about it. And I’m always here for you.”

“I’m fine.”

“I don’t want you to be in more pain than you have to be.”

“I’m fine, Peter.”

“No, you’re not-“

“Okay. You know what? I had to go one year thinking she was dead. Thinking I’d never see you again. Thinking I’d never get to tell you- look, it’s gonna take more than therapy to fix this.”

“Tell me what?” His chocolate brown eyes were wide with curiosity and worry and he moved closer to hold her hand. “Whatever it is it doesn’t matter, you’re still my friend.”

“See, but that’s the thing Peter, I don’t want to be your friend.” She watched as his brow furrowed and his nose scrunched up. “I want to be, oh God I can’t believe I’m saying it, I want to be more. Okay? I wanted to tell you but then you died and I couldn’t- and it sucked so much because Tony and I were so miserable, and all I had were Ned and MJ... I forgot what it sounded like when you laughed or what you looked like when you smiled and I moved on because I had to. I had to be there when Tony picked up sharp objects in the lab and just stared, I had to watch Ned stare into the seat next to him and slump and I had to make sure MJ ate. So yeah, Peter, I’m not okay. Nobody is. I’ll get over it.”

She glared into his eyes but he pulled her close and hugged her. Her heart ached. She sagged forward with relief and felt his shirt grow damp. When had she started crying?

“I’m sorry you had to go through that. I’m sorry about your sister, and I’m sorry about everything you saw and what you felt. I care about you, a lot, and every second I was in that soul stone I fought to come back and I remembered you and Ned and Tony and MJ and May- and I knew I had to make it back.“

She sniffed and he carded his hands through her hair. “It’s not your fault, but every day I thought you were dead, Pete, I wanted to join you.”

And there it was. The truth. Not just anxiety, but so much more, so much worse. Peter didn’t falter in his movements. “I’m here now, and we can get help for you.”

“I don’t know if I can-“

“You are one of the strongest people I’ve ever met and I work with superheroes and fight villains. You can get through anything.”

She breathed deep. “You think?”

“I know. And I love you. I liked you before the Blip, but while I was in that other place… all I wanted was to tell you I loved you.”

She snorted. “Hell of a time to say it.”

Peter chuckled and she felt it in her chest. “Well, we are notorious for our bad timing.”

“You could say that. I love you too, Parker.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Don’t tell Tony, I’m pretty sure he has a bet going with Clint and I’m sure he’ll lose a couple hundred tomorrow.”

“Was it specifically that we’d admit we loved each other?”

“I think it was that we’d kiss.”

“Ah,” she moved closer and grinned. “Guess we’ll just have to keep it a secret then.”


	4. Sunsets and Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Reader are friends, and they hang out on the rooftops of Manhattan sometimes.

The streets of Queens were busy as always, people bustling about in the evening traffic to get home to their families or hit the nearest bar after work. Kids travelled in packs down the sidewalks, ducking behind alleys and jumping over fences for fun. And though there were still muggers and thieves who roughed people up behind stores or in abandoned parking lots, the city felt calmer—peaceful almost— knowing that their guardian angel was watching over them. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” 

The voice startled the high schooler, who nearly fell off the roof. She whipped her head backwards towards the culprit and found herself face to face with Spider-Man himself. 

“Jesus, Peter, you scared the daylights out of me.”

Spider-Man’s eyes narrowed. “You shouldn’t say my name in public like this. Anyone could be listening.”

“Says the guy who changes in alleyways and can keep a secret almost as well as Troye Sivan can keep a girlfriend.”

“But Troye’s ga-“

“I know, Peter.” The exasperated girl cracked a tired smile and patted the space next to her. “Sit.”

The boy grumbled in protest but obliged. He took off his mask and reached into his bag to grab a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie and pulled them on over his suit. Then he made his way to his friend and sat besides her, blowing a loose strand of hair out of his eyes. 

“What were you thinking about before I showed up?” He was illuminated by the young sunset, brown eyes burning like fire in the golden light. He turned to look directly at the girl beside him. 

“I was just thinking about how, before all the crazy stuff started, I used to dream about being a superhero.” Her smile was dry. “Bit of a dumb fantasy.”

Peter grinned and his smile was brighter than the sun below him. “I used to dream of getting powers so I could scare bullies away. ”

She laughed. “Yeah but that’s like a one in a million chance. I highly doubt I’m going to become some sort of hero like you tomorrow.”

“You don’t have to tomorrow. You already are.”

She snorted. “To who? I don’t save the world every week like you do, I don’t even walk my dog every night! I’ve managed to nearly die out of sheer stupidity a whopping total of five times and the only time I ever tried to kick ass, I was knocked out cold for three days.”

Peter shrugged at her. “You’re a hero to your friends. You take care of them, and you make people laugh when they’re sad and are honest with them. And you’re a hero to me. I mean, how many times have you stitched me up without throwing up? How many times have you picked up the phone to talk to me at night? How many times have you waited here on the roof to talk to me?” He gave her a sideways smile. “You’re pretty awesome.”

She looked up at him in awe. “You’re pretty amazing too, you know that?”

Peter shrugged, smile sheepish, “I try.”

She opened her mouth to speak, but sirens went off on the other side of the city. Peter gave her an apologetic smile, pulling his mask back on and saying goodbye before leaping off the building. 

She stayed on the roof for a little longer, staring at the city. Every now and then she’d catch a glimpse of red and she’d smile.

“See you later, Spiderman.”


End file.
